Take Me On
by Princess Destiny
Summary: During a charity benifit, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen get stuck in a bathroom together. Before the other Senshi break them out, Tuxedo Kamen reveals to Sailor Moon that he is really Mamoru! Usagi now doesn't know how to act around him!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Take Me On**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **During a charity benifit, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen get stuck in a bathroom together. Before the other Senshi break them out, Tuxedo Kamen reveals to Sailor Moon that he is really Chiba Mamoru! Totally shocked, Sailor Moon realises that everything has changed and she can't tell him that she is really his worst enemy-he'd _hate_ her! Or would he? But now she doesn't know how to act around him and _he_ is starting to act equally weird around her-but for totally different reasons!**  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **1/10**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2007  
**Size: **350 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! One of my reviewes requested that I write a Fanfic where Usagi discovers Mamoru's secret identity before he does, so I decided to dig out this old Fanfic I never finished. Weirdly enough, there was only _one_ Chapter not finished, that prevented me from posting it. This was Chapter Five. I already wrote Chapters One-Four and then later on Chapters Six-Seven, but I had trouble filling it in. O.o This has been revised over many hours today and Chapter Five is already being written as we speak. I should be done with it tonight or tomorrow. Oh, and you're getting it before it goes to my editor. I'll upload the edited versions later. The beginning meeting with Serenity and Setsuna is a brand new addition, since it flowed well with the end of the plot. The Chapters have all been changed too, since a lot more was added into most of the scenes. The Fanfic also stretched from Eight to Ten Chapters.

By the way, if you've been to **Destiny's Gateway** and enjoyed it, please consider helping us out by donating. We're buying space for another two years, and having a little trouble raising the money because I can't work due to my injury. It would be much appreciated.

**Original Notes:** Well, I _know_ I said I'd do another Chapter of **'Spin The Bottle'** or that Challenge I sent out-but well, this fanfic was really about four stories that I'd written different Chapters on and really didn't go anywhere. So I added them together::Grin:: I change a few scenes, add a few so that it flows smoothly and yay-a large fanfic is born! Enjoy! _Oh_, and this first Chapter should look familiar to you all-I think I released it a while back...but only the first part and with this same title. :)

**Dedications:** This is for all of you who support me so much with their love and kind words with both my writing and my unfortunate illnesses! Love you guys::Group Hugs::

**Donations:** I feel bad asking for help to keep my Site **'Destiny's Gateway Archives'** going, but I'd hate to see it go down for the first time in the eleven years since it's been running. ::Sigh:: We need to raise a further $100 US to buy space for another two years. Donations can be made from Paypal. The link is in my Profile.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**TAKE ME ON**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The green-haired Senshi of Time stared at her lovely Queen patiently. "Your move, Serenity." She prompted.

Neo Queen Serenity looked down to the elaborate crystal chess board before them on an oak table set off to the side of the royal chambers. She bit her lip. "You know that I am no good at this game, Setsuna," She accused cheerfully, slender fingers hesitating over a pawn.

"I know it, but you need the practice," Sailor Pluto smiled mysteriously. "You are a brilliant strategist when you put your mind to it. How else would this world and Crystal Tokyo be so peaceful?"

A scowl crossed the beautiful features, then an amused twinkle sparkled in her silver eyes. "Very funny, Guardian of Time." She finally made her move with a knight that looked like Sailor Jupiter. "But we both know that I am still Tsukino Usagi at heart."

"More than you think," The older woman remarked. She looked down at the garnet orb that lay on the end of the table, atop her staff. "History should be making itself right about..."

"History?" The young Queen mused gently. Her eyes narrowed on her adviser's face in suspicion. "Setsuna, surely you are not looking at _that_." She exclaimed in displeasure.

"-Now." The Senshi of Pluto finished her sentence, a look of intense satisfaction curving her lips. Her red eyes focused on the board, and she swiftly moved the Queen into check.

* * *

The sounds of dozens of shrieking children filled the Arcade, echoing uncomfortably to the adults ears-and mostly...the girls it was aimed at. However, since it was for a good cause, Motoki had a big grin on his face.

Some of his guests were not as happy, as could be seen on their faces.

"Tell me again, what we're _doing_ here, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars gritted out from the side of her mouth, trying to keep a smile plastered onto her lips at the same time. A little girl swung back and forth behind her, hanging onto the purple bow on the rear of her fuku. Well, that answered the question as to whether the bow was purely ornamental. It clearly wasn't coming undone, despite the wear and tear. Another child clung to each leg and one was yanking on her hand rather painfully.

Sailor Moon giggled, signing the doll that she was holding on the leg. Of course, it was a plush Sailor Moon doll. She scribbled her name down as neatly as she could manage and handed the doll back to a glowing little girl, deciding to stay knelt down, since all the kids were that small.

"Thank you, Sai'or Moon!" the girl gushed, smiling and showing a mouth full of missing teeth.

The blonde girl grinned back and ruffled the girl on her head fondly. "You're welcome!" She said cheerfully. Sailor Moon looked about her with interest, but because of the crowd of children and parents, she couldn't see much beyond the ring about her and the Senshi. Motoki had sure picked a wonderful spot to give these kids some joy with their favourite Sailor Senshi. Mars was _not_ a happy camper though.

"I can't take any more. Have mercy, oh great leader." Sailor Jupiter groaned good-naturedly from the opposite side. She was complaining, but her green eyes were lit with happiness. Not having grown up with a family, being in this setting was pure heaven for her.

"Hello? Mars to Moon? I asked you how the heck you got us into this mess!" Sailor Mars said from between clenched teeth, quickly sighing autographs as soon as they were thrust at her. She smiled at the adults about her, trying not to let her feelings of aggravation show. She had duties at the temple, and they didn't include baby-sitting. The Senshi sighed. Maybe she just didn't like kids?

"It's for a good cause-remember?" Sailor Moon said sweetly, smiling also. But her lips were curved in a more wicked manner than her friend's fake one. She was actually quite amused by Mars' reaction. The priestess thought that she didn't like children, but it was plain in the way she touched their hair or shoulder gently, that she did care. "The Children's Hospital?" She went on seriously. A better cause they could not have volunteered for.

And from Motoki's proud grin, he was totally and utterly in bliss. He liked children also... Which was why he had come up with the idea for the Senshi to have a 'meet and greet' day, strictly for the hospital's kids. The food he was selling in droves sure didn't hurt either!

"Oh-right," The priestess rolled her eyes. She sighed, taking another child's piece of paper and scribbling her signature on it. When was their break? Did they even get one? Her heels were killing her. This had to be the longest stage the Senshi had been transformed for.

The boy beamed at her. "Thanks!" he shouted, pushing his way through the crowd and disappearing.

"It _is_ for a good cause," Mercury said, coming around from behind everyone. Immediately, she was bombarded by hordes of screaming fans-wielding paper, dolls and pens. Her eyes widened as she was almost flattened by a tidal-wave of minors. "One at a time, guys!" She laughed.

"Where's Tuxedo Kamen?" A boisterous voice suddenly demanded. An older boy thrust his way past the hordes and came up close to Sailor Moon.

She blinked at him in surprise. Was Tuxedo Kamen even invited to this? "I-don't know?" she said slowly, bewildered. A good question! Although no one really knew the hero like the Senshi did. He tended to keep a low profile when it came to public viewing. But surely Motoki had included him as a hero of Tokyo?

"Oh come on! You expect us to believe that?" The boy demanded. He crossed his arms, glaring petulantly up into her startled face. "All of Tokyo knows that you two are going out!"

Oh good god, did they?! "What?" Sailor Moon stammered, shocked. She flushed a hectic colour as every eye in the place went to her, a hush falling so that they could all hear the answer.

Mars snickered from the side. She eyed her leader sideways, then leaned conspiritally towards the little boy. "He only comes when Sailor Moon is in danger. There's nothing here that threatens her life." She said, rather thoughtfully. It had briefly sprung into her mind to _suggest _they put the heroine into danger so that Tuxedo Kamen would show up for the kids. She blinked in surprise, and squashed that thought. Sailor Moon in danger was a bad thing!

"Oh darn," he said, frowning. The child pouted in disappointment.

Mercury winced as the volume of the room rose again, drowning out all chance of the Senshi talking. "This is unbelievable." she sighed.

"How are you girls doing there?" Motoki asked, walking up to them from behind the counter. He got caught up a few feet from them, trying to wade unsuccessfully through multitudes of fans. He grinned around. "Wow, this is really great! I'm so happy that I suggested this get-together."

Sailor Mars could have disagreed, but she bit her lip. Her poor abused heels could always get bandaids later on. This was for the children of the hospital. They were sick and miserable and had come out just for this event. "Yes. It turned out better than we thought." She agreed, smiling genuinely.

"I _still_ want Tuxedo Kamen," the boy uttered, having refused to leave Sailor Moon's side-just in case she should happen to get into a dangerous situation.

Sailor Moon leaned down, smiling. "He's not coming-I doubt he even knows about this." she told him conspiritally. "He really does only come when I'm attacked by youma."

"Youma? You mean the monsters? I want to see you attacked then!" He said with a ghoulish tone. He then stuck his tongue out at her rudely. "Shows what you know! I bet he'll turn up any second!"

Wow, the world sure knew all about the Dark Kingdom after a year of attacks. All the internet sites sure helped. Still...having a kid wish her to be attacked by the Dark Kingdom purely for amusement was very disconcerting. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say," she said, backing up rapidly. She turned a slightly green face to the other Senshi. "I think I need some water. I'll go to the bathroom. Cover for me guys?"

"You aren't the only Senshi here, you know, Moon," Mars said haughtily, tossing her long silky hair over her shoulder. "I doubt they'll even miss you." Sailor Moon wasn't the centre of the universe, despite what she thought!

Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out at Mars, used to her friend's bad behaviour towards her. "Shows what you know, pyro." she struck her famous pose-receiving gasps of awe and delight from the crowd. She grinned triumphantly at Mars. "See?"

"Go! Before we start a fight before all the minors in Tokyo." Mars muttered under head breath into Sailor Moon's ear, adding a teasing pinch to her hip.

Sailor Moon smiled brightly and began to fight her way through the crowd to the back of the room, where the small bathroom was. It was hard though, with children clinging to her legs and arms, pleading for autographs, piggy-back rides and more. She grimaced, trying to walk with five kids hanging off of each limb.

The parents grinned tolerantly, then came forward to rescue the heroine.

Sailor Moon finally managed to break free of the crowd and quickly stumbled against the door to the bathroom. She jiggled the handle, then thrust it open, ducking inside. She turned and swiftly slammed it shut against the screaming fans-locking it just to make sure. "Ugh! This is harder than I thought it would be." she moaned, leaning her forehead against the coolness of the door.

It was like dealing with Shingo!

She heard a noise behind her, like shuffling and spun around rapidly. Her eyes widened as they fell on the one cubicle-that happened to have the 'occupied' signal on the handle. She gaped at her bad luck. She'd locked herself _in_ with someone! A fan?

"Oh dear," Sailor Moon whispered, back against the door hard. Did she dare rush out of the small room and into certain glomming from rug-rats? Or would she merely brave the one person in her sanctuary? She bit her lip, then raised her chin. One person was preferable to the screaming hordes outside the door.

"Hello?" she called out, bending slightly to look under the cubicle door. Inside, she could see a pair of shiny expensive shoes and the bottom of a nicely-cut pair of men's slacks. She backed off hastily, groaning. Not only had she locked herself into a bathroom with someone-it was a guy! One of the children's parents? "Play it cool, Moon."

"Hello?" Someone said back, sounding startled.

His voice was familiar and it sent shivers down Sailor Moon's spine. No-it couldn't be. "Tuxedo Kamen?" she said disbelief, sinking back against the door again. What were the odds that their conversation could have conjured up the man himself?!

Immediately, the cubicle was unlocked and sure enough, Tuxedo Kamen himself emerged. His lips twisted in an ironic smile. "Fancy us meeting here, like this." he drawled, eyes trailing absently over her form. She looked exhausted, but as cute as usual. _'Down boy.'_

"Yeah," she said, blushing. "Er-what were you doing in there?" she flushed harder at the stupid question. He had been using the toilet of course...oh, but she hadn't heard him flush. Sailor Moon eyed him askance, wondering for a moment if he was one of those people who...no, he wasn't that unhygienic. She felt like slapping herself on the forehead for her stupidity. _'He must have been transforming into his alter ego, you ditz!'_

He gazed at her for a moment, a devilish smile lighting up his blue eyes behind the half-mask. He seemed almost tempted to say something, then changed his mind. "Transforming" he said solemnly, walking towards the mirror. He frowned and raised a gloved hand to wipe at the mirror, cleaning it's surface. A quick look at himself confirmed that he looked fine. His hair was immaculate, his tuxedo straight-

And there was a blonde gawking at him with a flattering amount of interest.

"Transforming?" She said wonderingly, a vision of him changing into a tuxedo flashed into her head. Did he become naked like she did? Sailor Moon rolled her eyes at this thought. "Of course you transform. I'm a dope!" she groaned at herself, smiling shyly. "You don't sleep in that nice tuxedo-do you?" she hesitated unsurely.

Tuxedo Kamen grinned at her into the mirror, then turned to face her. "No-do you sleep in your fuku?" he returned lightly, eyes sweeping over her form from head to toe thoroughly. He mused, not for the first time, over who she could really be. When she wasn't Sailor Moon, what was her name? How could he have _possibly_ missed seeing a gorgeous blonde, with legs that long, walking about Juuban.

Usagi didn't count!

She flushed even brighter, feeling her face burning with embarrassment. "Umm-no." Sailor Moon said vaguely, feeling uneasy. She had never been in such a confined space with Tuxedo Kamen. The room was only a few feet by a few feet. She watched, bemused, as he looked at his reflection, fixed his bow tie and cloak. Then checked his mask to see if it was secure. She watched him curiously. "You did come." she said, stating the obvious.

"Of course. Though I wasn't invited," he didn't sound too offended. "After all, I only save the mighty Sailor Moon." he finished teasingly, eyes on her face.

"Not so mighty," she protested weakly, pressing her gloved hands back against the doors surface-and wishing fervently that the room were just a little bigger. Tuxedo Kamen seemed to loom larger than life, in the confined space. "I'm a klutz." The blonde Senshi admitted sheepishly. If Tuxedo Kamen had changed in that stall, then that meant that he had walked into the Arcade as his civilian self. Had Motoki seen?

"If you weren't, then who would I save?" he asked her reasonably, moving towards her. The Senshi looked very hesitant to be around him and he could have grinned in amusement, if he thought it wouldn't have embarrassed her. She wasn't stupid and knew as well as he did that they were attracted to each other.

Sailor Moon smiled shyly. "I suppose so..." she murmured, startled when he walked right up to her, chest brushing hers. Her eyes widened, looking up into his.

"I need to get out." he said softly, smiling.

Out? The Senshi wondered in a daze. What big, deep, blue eyes he had. All the better to drown happily in? She blushed again. "Oh! Sorry, Tuxedo Kamen! Of course you do." she hastily stepped back away from the door, letting him go.

Tuxedo Kamen threw her a teasing smile, before taking a hold of the knob and turning it. It wouldn't budge. He frowned at it, flicking at the lock futilely.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked anxiously, coming up close behind him to stare at the handle. He kept jiggling it, but it wasn't opening.

"You-didn't lock it, did you, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked her in a slightly strangled tone.

"Umm-yes?" she said, bewildered. She tilted her head to the side. "To keep anyone from coming in." The blonde added, as if this was in doubt.

He groaned, banging his head purposefully on the door, hands still wrapped about the handle. "Oh great," the hero muttered. She had locked them in without knowing it. Wait, was this a _bad_ thing?

"What is it?" she asked intrigued. He was acting so weird!

"I said, we're stuck in here," Tuxedo Kamen's breath exploded from his chest in exasperation. He straightened, twisted against the door frantically and then gave up. "The lock has been busted for years. Once you use it, you have to get a locksmith in here to _unlock_ it."

She gazed at him in horror and disbelief. "You're kidding?" she asked him weakly. Why hadn't anyone told her this before? Actually, she couldn't remember ever having used this bathroom... Usually, the girls ate and left, or played games and was unexpectedly called out to do battle. What a horrible situation this was! She was sort of...claustrophobic actually.

"No" he shook his head, turning to lean his back against the door. "You've locked us in here together until tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_?" She almost screeched in disbelief. "You can't be serious!" No, no, they couldn't be trapped. _Wait, was this entirely a bad thing? _Sure, she was enclosed in a smallish space, but she had the company of her crush.

"Oh, but I am serious," The dark-haired man said grimly, folding his arms across his chest. "It's Sunday night, Sailor Moon. The locksmith's won't open again until Monday morning." And he didn't have any food on him. Having dashed out that afternoon in able to make it to this event in time, he had not thought to grab some lunch. Motoki had not even invited him, which had stung a little. It was almost closing time, and appearing at the last minute would have gone down well. He was an 'in and out in a flash' sort of guy.

"But-can't you do something?" she pleaded at him, wringing her hands. "My parents are going to kill me!" Sailor Moon gasped in horror. They didn't know that she was a Senshi! They would be wondering where she had gotten to. Her mother was going to ground her forever!

Tuxedo Kamen gave her a look of pure amusement, the situation finally tickling his funny bone. It was terribly ironic to be locked in with the girl he had a lot of feelings for, but usually left as soon as possible after a battle. "It can't be helped. If I had a cell-phone, then you could call them," he gestured at his tuxedo. "As you can see, I have no pockets." Another thing he had forgotten in his haste was his much-needed cell.

"Oh noooo!" The Senshi moaned at him, eyes flitting around the small room in panic. "I'm scared of small places, Tuxedo Kamen!" She wanted to make that point absolutely clear right from the beginning.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here-as always." he reassure her, eyes glinting strangely behind the mask.

She stared at him, their situation finally settling in. "So-we're stuck here for the night then?" she said in a tiny voice. A whole night? How would she keep from babbling her feelings to the guy?

"Yep," he said teasingly. "Scared?" He sure hoped not.

Suddenly the lights went out, leaving Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen in relative darkness. Vaguely, a dim light began to glow overhead, revealing her scared eyes. "_Now_ I am. Everyone has left me!" she exclaimed in horror. Stuck, for an entire night, with the guy she had a huge crush on? How could she not blurt out something that would give her away in that time period?

"Maybe Motoki is still here?" he said, turning to pound on the door. He had to still be there! Motoki owned the place, for crying out loud.

"How do you know him?" Sailor Mon said, staring at his back. Tuxedo Kamen knew Motoki personally? He had been awfully familiar with the name just now. _'Wow, what a coincidence!'_

He stiffened. "I'm not always Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon."

"So-you're a friend of his?" she queried, gazing at him with wide eyes. What an amazing discovery. Maybe she knew Tuxedo Kamen!

"Yes," he said warily. "How do you know him?" he shot back. Sailor Moon knew Motoki? What were the odds? His eyebrows rose in query, as she looked as stunned as he felt.

Sailor Moon gasped slightly, then recovered. "I'm a friend too." she said bravely. Oh dear, would this narrow it down for him to discovering who she really was?

"Hmm-" Tuxedo Kamen murmured, staring at her under the dim light, expression indefinable.

"Hmm?" she echoed, feeling uneasy.

"Yes," he said slowly, drawing the word out. "I wonder if we know each other, Sailor Moon? Personally I mean." Of course, he could have just seen her and not registered it. Mamoru wasn't much for noticing any girls at all for that matter. Other than _her_ that was. And the heroine standing in front of him. Two blondes... Tuxedo Kamen frowned heavily.

The Senshi's eyes went wider, heart beginning to thunder in her chest. "I suppose so..." she said doubtfully, giggling nervously. "Juuban is a big place-and the Arcade is always full." Her blue eyes went to his dark hair in a thoughtful manner. How many people came to Motoki's place with hair like that? Dozens! She groaned under her breath.

"Do you go to school?" he asked her curiously, wondering how old she was. Not that it was the first time he had mused over that question. He would hate to be drooling over a minor. However, it was very hard to deduce how old _any_ of the Sailor Senshi were. They seemed ageless. In reality, given their behaviour, they had to be pretty young.

"Yes," she told him hesitantly. "I'm only fifteen."

Tuxedo Kamen gaped for a moment in stunned amazement, then shook his head, as if mocking himself for something. She _was_ jailbait. Damn it, it was worse than he thought. "Only fifteen and saving the world from people like Zoisite." he marvelled, masking his thoughts from her.

"So do you," she paused curiously. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," he answered absently. There was no reason not to tell her, after all...

Her heart plummeted to her feet. Nineteen! Sailor Moon bit her lip, eyes down-cast. She had no chance at all with him, now that she knew his age! Why would Tuxedo Kamen-totally gorgeous-want anything to do with a fifteen year old girl? "Do you have a girlfriend?" she blurted out, before she could stop herself.

Stupid!

The hero smiled faintly at her, leaning with ease against the door. So, she had been wondering about him too? That was very flattering. "Are we playing twenty questions, Sailor Moon?" he asked in amusement.

She blushed, then hesitantly sat down on the cold floor, wincing as the tiles touched the warm flesh on her thighs and legs. "Umm-yeah...I guess so. We're here till morning. What else is there to do?"

He gave a snort of amusement. Tuxedo Kamen could think of _many_ things he could do with her. Things he had never considered doing with any other girl. He never thought of girls or women at all, come to think of it. As if he were waiting for someone specific... "You'll learn when you're older." he said mockingly. Great, he was insinuating adult things to a minor. How the mighty had fallen. If Sailor Moon had any idea what he was thinking, she would clobber him. And then her Senshi would make sure he never bore children!

She gave him an uncertain look. "What do you mean?" The hero had this indefinable look in his eyes, but she felt it like a scorching heat. His eyes glittered at her with an unknown, yet exciting, expression for a few moments.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed, sliding slowly down the door until he too sat on the floor, long legs stretched out and almost touching hers. "When you get a boyfriend, when you're older, he'll explain it to you." And how he wished _he_ would be that guy. Only in his dreams.

"_How_ old?" she demanded, afire with curiosity.

He gave her a long considering look. "Eighteen at least-though with your looks, you'll be snatched up long before that." he murmured, eyes moving slowly over her form. Tuxedo Kamen thought about this pretty girl older, and he knew he was grinning foolishly. But then he considered that she would not be looking at him as boyfriend material, since he vanished without a trace after rescuing her.

Which meant, she would be looing at other guys. Guys, he would most probably have to do bodily harm to.

Sailor Moon blushed, burying her hands into her short skirt to force it down further into her lap. Tuxedo Kamen seemed to be always looking at her legs! She was confused. "Eighteen. Really? I have to wait that long for a boyfriend?" she said, disappointed. If Tuxedo Kamen had offered to be her guy, she would have said yes in a heartbeat.

"Maybe seventeen." he muttered under his breath, eyes riveted on her long silky hair. Sailor Moon was a knock-out, even at fifteen. He felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of another guy touching her. "Maybe even sixteen..." he said aloud, frowning. Obviously, if he waited a couple of years to woo her, she could be snapped up by another.

Weird, Tuxedo Kamen had never thought of her in those terms before. It was in and out fast with the rescuing, even if he had some very unsettling feelings for the blonde. He had not actually _thought_ of dating her before now.

"Sixteen? Yeah?" she said happily, grinning. "I'm sixteen next month." What a happy coincidence. Ooh, was he thinking of asking her out? She eyeballed him expectantly.

"Really?" he drawled, dark blue eyes raking over her from head to toe in a disconcertingly-thorough manner. Oh, that was just perfect. No wait, it wasn't. She was still sort of...an...enemy? The opposition at the very least. They were both after the Rainbow Crystals for their different reasons. Tuxedo Kamen groaned under his breath. Things had suddenly become complicated.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL.

No, Sailor Moon and Mars do not get along. Rei actually seems to hate the blonde in this Fanfic. It's important to the plot. :P

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Take Me On**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **During a charity benifit, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen get stuck in a bathroom together. Before the other Senshi break them out, Tuxedo Kamen reveals to Sailor Moon that he is really Chiba Mamoru! Totally shocked, Sailor Moon realises that everything has changed and she can't tell him that she is really his worst enemy-he'd _hate_ her! Or would he? But now she doesn't know how to act around him and _he_ is starting to act equally weird around her-but for totally different reasons!**  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **2/10**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2007  
**Size: **350 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Chapter Two, as promised. :) I'm so happy that you're enjoying this Fanfic. It was fun to write and revise!

**Original Notes:** Did you like it? I hope so! It hasn't got as much comedy as **STB** or **'The Games We Play'** because I was aiming for a more serious Fanfic with angst, light comedy, romance and adventure. I'm going to have a more in-depths look at how Usagi felt over becoming Sailor Moon and why she doesn't feel as comfortable with her powers as the Senshi do. There won't be a revealment of the Princess, but there will be a short Crystal Tokyo part at the end ::Evil grin:: It also came out with Rei being really bitchy, but she's like that in the First Season! Don't worry, she won't be like that the whole Fanfic!

**Donations:** This is for all of you who support me so much with their love and kind words with both my writing and my unfortunate illnesses! Love you guys::Group Hugs::

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**TAKE ME ON**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Yes?" Sailor Moon said eagerly, imagining all the presents that she would get. Could they date when she turned sixteen?! "It's going to be my best party ever! I have lots more friends now than I did last year." She said hesitantly, staring at him with an unknowingly-longing gaze.

Did she have to look at him that way? It was rather disconcerting. "Oh?" he said, interested. He knew nothing about Sailor Moon. "Who?"

"The Senshi of course," she giggled at him. "They're my best friends in the whole world-" she hesitated. "Except maybe Naru?" Usagi felt very bad about the friend she had abandoned for the Senshi. Things had just gotten so out of hand once Luna tossed her that broach and told her to transform into a superhero. Poor Naru had just gone to the background...

"Naru?" The dark-haired man asked sharply, suddenly alert. "Does her mother own the OSAP down the street?" Another person they both knew?

"Yeah, that's her," Sailor Moon said, obliviously, not seeing his intent gaze. "You know her?"

"I've seen her around." he said smoothly, watching her closely.

"So-who's your best friend?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Since they were trapped together, they may as well get to know each other.

"Motoki," Tuxedo Kamen said automatically.

She blinked at him, startled. "Really? But I thought..." she trailed off, lost in thought. _'Hmm-'_ But Mamoru was Motoki's best friend, wasn't he?

"Thought what?" he asked casually, wondering what she was frowning about.

"Oh nothing," Sailor Moon laughed, waving a hand around nonchalantly. "Just that I thought that Motoki's best friend was this jerk-"

Tuxedo Kamen stiffened, shocked. "Jerk?" he said, heart beginning to pound. _'Does Sailor Moon know me?'_

"Yeah," she frowned at the floor in annoyance. "He's annoying and conceited and-well, really mean." She enjoyed their fights though! They were the highlight of her days.

"Oh?" he said, in a slightly strangled tone. "Does this jerk have a name?"

"Chiba Mamoru," she gritted out, frowning darkly at the white tiled floor._ 'The conceited jerk of Juuban.'_

Tuxedo Kamen jerked in shock, almost sliding down the rest of the way to the floor against the slippery door. He yanked himself back upright and stared at her. "I see," he said, staring at her hard. _'She must know me!' _he thought, panicking slightly. Although, how many people thought that he was a jerk? The thought was very disturbing. He was generally a friendly guy, wasn't he?

"Are you okay, Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon asked him anxiously, looking him over. He was acting so weirdly!

"Fine," he said, with a strangled tone. He began to sweat lightly, finally seeing the danger of being locked in a room with Sailor Moon.

"Do you have someone who constantly annoys you?" she asked curiously. "I'm sure everyone does." She had Mamoru _and_ Rei. How lucky was that?

"I'm sure they do." he muttered, recovering. "As a matter of fact, I _do_. She's an annoying blonde girl, a klutz, a cry-baby-" he went on, oblivious to Sailor Moon's wide eyes.

_'He can't mean me? That would mean that I know him!' _she thought in panic, hoping that it was another girl he was talking about. "Does this klutz have a name?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice casual.

"Tsukino Usagi," he replied through gritted teach. Who would have ever thought that Odango Atama would come up during a conversation with Sailor Moon? That blonde girl was the bane of his existence-but he loved their fights anyway. It was so fun!

Sailor Moon jerked in horror, almost falling backwards. She gaped at him, blue eyes wide. Tuxedo Kamen had said her name as if he hated her. Oh my god, what if he did?!

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"Just a little claustrophobic," she lied quickly, in a strangled tone. _'Oh my god! He did mean me.'_

"Do you know her?" Tuxedo Kamen said, noting her every movement.

"Yes I do!" she blurted out, glaring at her hero. "And she's _not_ a klutz! Or a cry-baby. She just has a lot of responsibilities." she said angrily.

Tuxedo Kamen snorted in disbelief. "Odango Atama? Her? With responsibilities? That's a laugh!"

"_What_?!" she shouted at him, incensed.

He was startled when the Senshi glared daggers at him. "I'm sorry if you're her friend-but it's true." he soothed.

"And I know Mamoru too and he _is_ a jerk!" she told him haughtily.

"He's a nice guy, when you get to know him." Tuxedo Kamen said, glaring back.

"Yeah right," she snorted in disbelief.

"No-really," Tuxedo Kamen said, suddenly eager to make himself look good in Sailor Moon's eyes. He really respected her opinion of him-even if she didn't know his true identity. "He's had a rough life. His-parents died in a car crash when he was young-and he was brought up in an orphanage." it hurt to speak of it-but it made it better if he referred to his past as someone else's.

Sailor Moon bit her lip, consternated. "Really? I-didn't know that. Poor Mamoru."

"How about your friend, Usagi? Aren't you going to sing her praises?" he asked her dryly, a wry smile curving his lips. Someone liked Odango enough to defend her. How...cute.

She half-smiled at him, eyes distant. "Well, Usagi hasn't had a bad life like Mamoru. She's-happy with life. She has her family, her friends-"

"Her food." he interrupted her, eyes gleaming with humour.

"Her food," she agreed without rancour. "She loves her food."

"Boy does she," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" she said, glaring. "That's my friend you're talking about." And just how did Tuxedo Kamen know so much about her anyway? It wasn't like she hung around any guys. Only the jerk. Others, she was too shy around, or just didn't notice. She had been crushing on Motoki a few months ago, but it had died a quick death when her hero had come onto the scene.

"And it was my friend that you were calling a jerk." he returned calmly, crossing his arms. Well, well. So Usagi and Sailor Moon and he and his alter ego all knew each other. At least... Hmm, who on earth was she?

"Yeah-you're right," she smiled at him brightly. "So-tell me more about the conceited jerk?" she asked, curious about her hated enemy.

"Only of you tell me about Odango Atama." he countered.

She frowned at him, annoyed. "Only if you tell me why he calls m-her that!" she said, not sure if she really wanted to know. Tuxedo Kamen called her Odango too! Oh, how cruel life was. Damn it, had Rei told someone...or had Mamoru? Yes, it had to be the jerk.

Tuxedo Kamen gave her a strange smile. "I-he doesn't really know, Sailor Moon. Usagi just-rubs at him the wrong way. Every time they meet, they fight."

"I know," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Or-flying objects hit him" he went on, unconsciously lifting a hand to rub at the side of his head, where one of Usagi's shoes had once hit him.

"It's not m-her fault!" Sailor Moon protested. "She's just-a little clumsy-and he gets on her bad side...and they fight" she trailed off, thinking hard. Why _were_ she and Mamoru enemies?

"Did she tell you how they met?" he asked her with an amused smile.

"Yeah," she said, remembering. "A test paper. Miss Haruna gave her a thirty on a test." And that had been one of her better scores too.

"Maybe she should have studied?" he said superiorly, suddenly very self-assured to be discussing his hated enemy with another. Sailor Moon was special. Only Motoki had gotten an earful of his grip with the klutz of Tokyo before now.

Sailor Moon gave him a disgruntled look. "Life isn't all about work, Tuxedo Kamen. It's about loving everything you see."

"Poetic," he drawled, meeting her eyes. "But do you believe that dribble?"

"It isn't dribble," she flared at him. "It's the truth." Tuxedo Kamen was a cynic!

"You can say that after constantly fighting the Dark Kingdom?" he said incredulously.

"Especially after," she murmured, wrapping her arms around her shoulders comfortingly. "We have to protect those we love."

He watched her silently, eyes thoughtful. "Yes," he said finally, seemingly having come to some decision. "And trust them."

"Right," she said, bewildered, deep blue eyes focused intently on his face. What was he getting at?

Tuxedo Kamen leaned forward, eyes intent on her face. "You agree? Good-then I think we should come to some sort of truce, Sailor Moon. What is a relationship without trust?" This was his big chance to really get to know her. To reveal their secrets.

She eyed him, confused. _'Relationship? Truce?'_ Sailor Moon licked her lips uncertainly. "A truce? What kind of truce, we aren't fighting?"

"But we are competing over the Rainbow Crystals," he said calmly. "I'm collecting them for my own reasons-just as you are for yours."

"Oh?" she murmured, still in the dark. He was confusing her with his words.

"Yes," he paused, watching her intently. "So-I propose that we reveal each other's secret identities to the other." Mamoru had never made such a huge step in his entire life. And his life did indeed count in this situation. If Sailor Moon knew he was Chiba Mamoru and told someone. He shuddered at the thought.

"What?" She gasped out in a shocked tone. Sailor Moon blinked at him. "Reveal myself to you?"

"You can trust me," he said reassuringly, reaching up for his white half-mask. The hero was willing to take a chance on her. He would not be disappointed, Tuxedo Kamen was sure of it. This would be an opportunity to get to know what the Senshi were after as well. Did they know the Princess?

"_No_!" she said, panicking. "This is a bad idea! Bad."

"Why?" he said, hesitating. _'What does she have to loose?'_

"You may not like me, as a normal girl," she told him desperately. "I'm not always a superhero saving the world." Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't like her real self. Usagi...was well, a klutz and an airhead. She was a nice person, yeah, but he probably viewed her differently than her friends. It could be wonderful to really open up to someone though.

"And neither am I," he said firmly. "We both know the same people, so obviously we've seen each other around. If we know each other's identities, then I can protect you better."

"You don't have to," she said stiffly, feeling like a burden. "I have the other Senshi to watch out for me."

His eyes narrowed. "Very well. You keep your identity a secret-but I'll show you my true self. Just in case you need help some day." he said, swiftly reaching up to remove his mask. Slowly, he pulled it away.

Sailor Moon gaped, going deathly pale as Tuxedo Kamen's identity was revealed at last. He was her hated enemy! "Mamoru!" she gasped out, eyes wide with horror and shock. "_You're_ Tuxedo Kamen?" It couldn't be, but it was. And everything was falling down about her ears. It wasn't true! But it was staring her right in the eyes.

"Yeah-the conceited jerk Usagi has told you about," he said wryly, eyes locking on hers. "Won't you trust me enough to show me your true self?" he asked her softly.

Her mouth closed, tears starting into her eyes. _'I can't believe this!! My worst enemy is actually the guy I've had a crush on for months!'_ slowly, she shook her head at him. "No-I'm sorry." she whispered, heart clenching. Mamoru would never speak to her again-or come near her of he found out that she was Usagi under the disguise!

"All right," he sighed, disappointed. "Maybe one day." Damn it, his plan had fallen through. She didn't trust him enough after all. It wasn't the best day of his life and that was for certain. It was a crushing defeat!

"Yes. One day." she said, smiling back tentatively. This changed _everything_! How would she ever look at the in the same way? "I just-the Senshi...it isn't just my secret to give. And you probably wouldn't like me when you found out-"

Their eyes locked-and then someone pounded on the door. They both started in shock, leaping to their feet and taking battle stances-he slightly in front of her to protect her.

"Hello? Sailor Moon? Are you in there?" Sailor Mars called out, voice annoyed and anxious.

"_Yes_!" Sailor Moon and Mamoru bellowed back urgently.

There was a startled silence from the other side.

"Is there someone with you?" Mercury called out incredulously. Sailor Moon wasn't the type to sneak off with a guy!

"Way to go, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter said eagerly. "Who is he?"

"It's-" she hesitated, watching as Mamoru hastily put back on his half-mask and stared at her intently. "Tuxedo Kamen."

"Woah... You go girl!" Jupiter crowed proudly.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon flushed to the roots of her hair, wringing her hands in embarrassment. She wouldn't look at her companion.

"Can you get us out of here?" Tuxedo Kamen called out calmly. "We're locked in."

"What?" the Senshi said, stunned again.

Jupiter chuckled. She should have known the blonde girl would do something so silly. "Seriously?" She demanded, wondering if it was a joke.

"It's the lock," Motoki said, sounding embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck. "It sticks sometimes."

"Motoki is here? The Senshi must have come looking for me after the signing." Sailor Moon hissed at Tuxedo Kamen urgently.

"Well, unless you want two superhero's stuck in your bathroom all night-I say we bust it in." Sailor Jupiter said firmly. The sound of her cracking her knuckles was loud.

"Bust my door?" Motoki sounded horrified. "Isn't there another way?" He pleaded. There had to be!

"Mars can burn it down, if you'd prefer?" Jupiter said serenely, sounding insanely happy over the thought of some destruction of private property.

"Is Jupiter some sort of ex-gang member?" Tuxedo Kamen said incredulously, catching the tone of voice.

"Er-" The blonde girl looked a little guilty. "Sorry, I think she was into some bad things before becoming a Senshi." She paused. "She's changed. Sort of."

"Ugh! Okay, but try not to do _too_ much damage, Sailor Jupiter." Motoki assented weakly.

"Sure," Jupiter said in amusement. Her voice came through the door. "Get back Sailor Moon! I'm going to try and kick it open."

"Oh dear," Mercury sighed.

"If that doesn't work-we'll burn it." Mars said, rather eagerly.

"And Mars is just naturally blood-thirsty." Sailor Moon whispered to Tuxedo Kamen helpfully before he could say a word.

"So I gathered." Such attitudes from fifteen year olds? The Dark Kingdom was so doomed if the Senshi ever got their act together.

"_Please_ let Sailor Jupiter try first!" Motoki said rather desperately.

Sailor Moon giggled, backing away from the door.

Tuxedo Kamen followed her until they touched the opposite wall.

"Incoming!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Duck your head," Tuxedo Kamen said quickly, gathering Sailor Moon into his arms. She ducked her head into his chest and he turned his back to the door, covering them both with the cloak as Jupiter rushed the door.

It broke open with a thunderous cracking noise, then hit the wall.

Sailor Jupiter grinned. "Miss me?" she teased.

Sailor Moon reluctantly move out of Tuxedo Kamen's warm embrace and swiftly fled the bathroom. She breathed in lungs-full of air greedily, never so happy to see the Senshi in her life. Who knew how long she could have held out against Tuxedo Kamen? Eventually, given time, she would have caved in and revealed herself to him.

"Hi guys," she waved at them weakly.

"I should have known, that you'd do something so stupid." Mars growled, looking irritated. Another thing Usagi had gotten herself into. The girl was really a pain in the butt.

"Oh please! You could have done the same thing!" Sailor Moon snapped back, sticking out her tongue.

Sailor Mars returned the favour, until Mercury stepped between them and blocked them from each other's sight. "Enough, you two," she said wearily. She smiled at Motoki. "Thank you for opening back up for us."

"Hey, that's all right. You did the kids a big favour today," Motoki said cheerfully. He grimaced as he looked past Tuxedo Kamen to his shattered door. "That's gonna cost me." he muttered.

"Lets go guys, I'm tired," Sailor Jupiter said, yawning widely. "Thanks again, Motoki!" she called, exiting the sliding glass doors.

The other trailed behind her, Sailor Moon throwing a furtive look in Tuxedo Kamen's direction. Without a doubt, she'd see Mamoru the next day, after School. But was she ready? "Goodbye-Tuxedo Kamen!" she called out.

"Goodbye, Sailor Moon." he murmured, watching her leave. He and Motoki were silent for a long moment.

"So-tell me all, buddy," Motoki rounded on him eagerly. "What was it like being stuck with Sailor Moon for an hour or so?"

"Revealing, Motoki," Tuxedo Kamen murmured, removing his mask. He looked carefully at his best friend. "I know Sailor Moon. And she knows me." But he couldn't have revealed Sailor Moon's real identity to his best friend anyway. It would have been his secret alone.

"Really?" Motoki exclaimed in surprise. "Who is she?"

"I don't know her true identity-yet. But she comes to this Arcade regularly and knows you _and_ me." he smiled wryly. "She told me about the conceited jerk, Chiba Mamoru."

"Yeah?" Motoki gasped out, laughing with mirth. "That sounds like something Usagi would say!"

Tuxedo Kamen frowned thoughtfully, fingering his half-mask. "Yes," he said slowly. "She said that she knew Usagi."

"Really?" Motoki wondered, eyes narrowing slightly in speculation. "Who could it be? What do we look out for?"

"Long slender legs, beautiful silky hair...and a love of life." Tuxedo Kamen trailed off.

"Hmm-a love of life?" Motoki frowned. The only person he knew that would fit that bill... "Is Usagi!" he exclaimed.

"They _are_ friends," Tuxedo Kamen reminded his friend. "The Odango Atama had to have something good about her to have so many friends."

"Boy does she," Motoki said absently, walking away. "Especially this year, when Makoto, Rei and Ami turned up. They're the best friends that she ever had, she told me." he grinned back at Mamoru. "Other than that other girl-the red haired one..." he frowned thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Tuxedo Kamen said absently, totally exhausted. He had to go home and think about this. The ramifications could be dangerous. Sailor Moon now knew his real identity-and he trusted her with it. But-what if she told someone? The other Senshi? Usagi even.

He cringed. _'Yeah, like she'd even believe that her worst enemy was Tuxedo Kamen.'_ he berated himself mentally.

"You should go home, Mamoru." his friend noted in concern.

"Yeah. I think I will." Tuxedo Kamen muttered, walking to the doors. They slid open silently and he strode out into the night.

* * *

Usagi raced down the sidewalk, mind on the meeting that she was missing, due to detention. A crumpled test paper was in her fist, School bag on her back. The Senshi had all studied for the test and they would want to see the results. And to top the bad grading she's gotten on the test, she was running very late.

_'Rei is going to kill me'_ she thought, wincing. She could just picture the priestess now, standing over her with crossed arms and a fiery expression.

_"Why can't you ever be on time, Odango Atama! This is serious Senshi business, not some game!"_

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Usagi muttered as Rei's usual comments ran through her mind. She reached up and brushed the blonde bangs from her eyes, running faster. Just for once, she wished that Rei wouldn't always take a bite out of her! _'She's so mean to me all the time. And what did I do exactly?'_

Sure, she was klutzy and late and ate a lot all the time...

And fell asleep in classes...

And always had to be rescued by Tuxedo Kamen or the Senshi...

"Okay, so I'm not perfect-but I'm just _me_! I won't always be a airhead." she frowned deeply, not really watching where she was going now, lost in thought. "Mom said that it's natural to eat so much and sleep so much for a girl my age who growing and the same with the klutziness...but if that's true, then why are Makoto, Ami and Rei so graceful? Ami's the brain, Rei's the seer and Makoto's the strength...what do I bring to the operation?"

The Senshi of the Moon's expression became more bleak by the minute and her blue eyes darkened in misery and hopelessness.

Usagi's steps faltered slightly as she slowed, face drooping into an unhappy expression. _'Rei did always want to be leader of the Senshi. Maybe...'_ she sighed deeply, wrapping her arms about herself as if to shelter her from all the negative feelings going through her head. Scene's of the Senshi fighting went through her mind, of Tuxedo Kamen rescuing her, of Mars yelling, of Luna scolding, of Ami's disappointed expression...

But then Makoto's grin flashed into her head and Usagi faltered even more in her steps, falling into a kind of loping walk. She never noticed everyone who stared at the very pretty girl, kind of staggering along the street, lost in thought. Makoto. She'd always believed in Usagi! And then there was Tuxedo Kamen. He always rescued her, always gave her encouragement in battle when she faltered and then there was yesterday in the bathroom.

Usagi blushed brightly as she remembered the day before. Given a few more minutes, she might have fallen under his charm and revealed her identity to him! And that would have been bad. Her face fell again as she recalled just _who_ her hero was; Mamoru.

Who would have thought that her crush was the annoying jerk who she constantly bashed into? Usagi's eyes widened in thought as she tried to match Tuxedo Kamen's nature to that of her enemy. Mamoru was a conceited, annoying jerk who made it his mission in life to make hers as miserable as possible. He was cutting and sarcastic and had that annoying grin that just drove her wild. But then there was Tuxedo Kamen...

Dashing, suave, gorgeous, caring, supportive, gentle...

It just didn't match up! How could two seemingly totally different men be the same person! "It doesn't make sense. Not at all. He has two sides to him and one I like, the other I hate" She shook her head, her long blonde hair falling about her in a shinning waterfall of gold.

Usagi straightened, eyes clearing and looked about her. She was just down the block from the Temple and she was pretty sure that she was really late. But for the moment, that was the last thing on her mind. Should she tell the others about Mamoru or keep it to herself? On one hand, she'd practically promised not to tell, by having hidden his identity when the Senshi rescued them from the bathroom. He'd looked so intent as he'd waited to see what she'd say and then his expression had been relieved and glad that she hadn't addressed him as Mamoru.

It still remained, of course, that she would have to deal with Mamoru. And knowing who he was now would be very difficult for her. Perhaps she ought to tell him who she really was? _'But he'll hate me then! I'm everything he despises.'_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL.

Chapter Three will be out in a few days. I'll be posting **'A Kiss In The Dark'** on alternating days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Take Me On**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **During a charity benifit, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen get stuck in a bathroom together. Before the other Senshi break them out, Tuxedo Kamen reveals to Sailor Moon that he is really Chiba Mamoru! Totally shocked, Sailor Moon realises that everything has changed and she can't tell him that she is really his worst enemy-he'd HATE her! Or would he? But now she doesn't know how to ACT around him and HE is starting to act equally weird around her-but for totally different reasons!**  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **3/10**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2007  
**Size: **310 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Three, as promised. I'm going to be sending out a Chapter ever two days, instead of every day. I'm suffering from a really bad migraine, so I can't write anything at the moment. ::Wince:: Thank you for your kind reviews and those who point out where I have discrepencies. :) It was a bit difficult to go back to such an old style of writing, but I managed! I know it was sort of angsty too, but it's important to the storyline :) I have about eight different writing styles now!

**Original Notes:** This Fanfic is a reverse of most of my others, since it's not Mamoru who's discovered that Usagi is Sailor Moon, but Usagi discovering that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. And instead of Mamoru setting out to seduce Usagi, she's the one seducing...on a much more subtle level. ::Grin:: 

**Donations:** This is for all of you who support me so much with their love and kind words with both my writing and my unfortunate illnesses! Love you guys::Group Hugs::

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**TAKE ME ON**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Her nose wrinkled as she recalled part of the conversation of the night before. She'd said how she was a klutz and he'd jokingly replied that if she hadn't been one, then there'd be no use for Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi's lips slowly curved into a warm smile. Mamoru, he might be, but he'd unknowingly made Usagi _and_ Sailor Moon feel much better about his teasing. If Tuxedo Kamen could tolerate Sailor Moon klutz attacks and think of it with amusement, then Usagi still had hopes about Mamoru.

She frowned abruptly. "What am I _saying_? Mamoru is still a jerk and he has no idea that I'm Sailor Moon!" her eyes widened as she realized that she'd said that out loud and she threw a hunted look about her to see if anyone had listened. Nope, it was all clear. She breathed a sigh of relief and grinned, arms swinging down to her side.

The blonde girl began to run again, eyes on the Temple stairs in the distance. This was much too much of a serious conversation for this late in the day! There was Senshi business to take care of and the mess with Tuxedo Kamen and Mamoru could be taken care of later! After all, she and the others planned to go to the Arcade after the meeting and get some shakes. She had no doubt that Mamoru would be there.

Usagi sighed and glanced down at her left hand, where her test paper was held tightly. She opened her hand and carefully un-rumpled the test, staring despondently at the results. It was just so hard for her to study and get good grades when she was constantly fighting the Dark Kingdom. Didn't anyone understand that her world had changed? She no longer looked at it as others did, or even the Senshi did. They'd adjusted to their life as teenagers and Senshi admirably-

But Usagi...well, it just didn't seem to come naturally to her, being a warrior.

It never had and it seemed that it never would. She was awkward with her powers and new abilities and was the complete opposite of the other Senshi, who had seemed to get more graceful and relaxed as their powers became a part of them. Usagi was still Usagi, even if she WAS leader of the Sailor Senshi and threw a magic tiara. _'That always bothered me,' _she thought, sighing. _'If I'm leader, then why are my powers so much less than the others' are? When do I get a cool power?'_

And now there was the test, adding a damper to her already turbulent thoughts. Why couldn't she ever absorb things like everyone else? Why was she so different?

Usagi had gotten lost in thought again and was shocked when she ran into someone, throwing her backwards to the ground painfully. She landed on her butt and looked up, blue eyes wide with surprise and apology, test still clutched in her hand. "I'm _so_ sorry-" she began, then her eyes fell on the person she'd bashed into. Her face crumpled slightly as all the emotions she'd been feeling came to the fore. Confusion, a little fear, anxiety and also excitement and exhilaration. Mamoru was still Tuxedo Kamen and he always made her heart beat faster.

She recovered in seconds, schooling her expression into an annoyed one as she met dark blue eyes. To her dismay, Mamoru was staring at her with an extremely annoyed expression, eyes like chips of ice. It was what she should have expected, after all, because he had no idea that she was Sailor Moon...but still, to see that expression on Tuxedo Kamen's face was just awful to her. She bit her lip, not trusting herself to speak.

"Can't you every watch where you're going, Odango Atama?" Mamoru growled, crossing his arms casually. He stared down at her from his height, forcing Usagi to tilt her head back in order to see his eyes.

Usagi felt her usual annoyance fill her at his words and tone and frowned at him, blue eyes snapping. "Me? You're the one who bashed into me!" She protested angrily. She tried to glare as usual, but somehow it just came up short. It was so hard, knowing that her worst enemy was Tuxedo Kamen-the guy she'd had a perpetual crush on! She peaked up at him from under her golden lashes, wondering how to act around him. Did she continue to yell at him like usual or-

"Sure I did. I'm not the one that was looking down at her-test paper?" He looked down at her hands, where the paper was displayed. His eyes caught the large thirty five percent, written in red marker. "Ah ha!" He said triumphantly, "I knew I was right."

"So what? I studied, I'll have you know!" Usagi yelled. As always, she felt an irrational urge to stamp her foot-or strangle a certain college student! Did he have to be so mean all the time?

_'Jerk,'_ she thought darkly, biting her lip to restrain her usual insults. This _was_ Tuxedo Kamen...sort of. But he was also a jerk! And boy was he acting it today. _'Why can't he give me a break once in a while?'_ She asked herself mentally, scuffing a shoe. All night she'd been awake, trying to think of a way to make him like her-but only because he was also that hunky mystery of the night, Tuxedo Kamen.

Not that she _liked_ Mamoru himself. Not possible!

But why did everything have to be so complicated right now? Did no one understand what she was going through? Couldn't anyone see past her klutzy nature into her heart? She had thought that one day Tuxedo Kamen would...

And if Mamoru should find out that she was Sailor Moon, he'd never speak to her again. She never wanted to see Tuxedo Kamen's eyes stare at her with the same expressions that Mamoru did with Usagi. Never.

"Uh huh. Suuuure you did, Odango." Mamoru looked supremely smug. Annoyingly so. His deep blue eyes flickered over her assessingly. Usagi looked-peeved today. Also uncertain and her insults didn't have their usual bite. _'Am I loosing my touch?'_ he wondered, groaning mentally.

Odango and his fights were always the highlights of his days and he looked forward to them. And he was particularly on edge today, because of the incident the day before with Sailor Moon. He'd wondered all night if he'd done the right thing in revealing his identity to Sailor Moon. But he trusted her and he cared for her. All he'd wanted to do that day was go to College, then go and see Motoki at the Arcade and completely avoid the Odango Atama. A fight with her was the last thing...

No, that wasn't right. In a weird way he'd always enjoyed annoying the blonde. It was perplexing. He glared at her uncertainly, mind in chaos.

Usagi riled up at his words, loosing all semblance of a rational human being. _;How dare he make fun of me?'_ she seethed, seeing flames. She totally forgot her mission and the fact that he was Tuxedo Kamen and let him have it. "Oh yeah? Well I don't care! You're the most annoying, egotistical-"

"Oooh! She knows a big word," He taunted. Mamoru's eyes were mocking. "Do you even know what that means?"

"-jerk that I've ever met," she continued, glaring fiercely at him. Then his words registered and she almost threw a shoe at him. Usagi almost shrieked at him in frustration, face flushing with fury. "You-you complete jerk! I hope you go jump off a-" Her communicator beeped then, cutting off her heated words. She flushed, jerking her eyes down in surprise. Usagi's eyes swung back up, glaring heatedly. "And-I don't have time for this..."

She glared again, then ran past him without another look. What a creep he was! Why did he have to be Tuxedo Kamen? They were nothing alike! And just when she was resolved to see Mamoru in a new light and maybe be nicer to him, he acted in a way that she couldn't help responding to angrily. _'I'll think this over later! Right now there's a battle and I have to find somewhere to transform before he transforms and starts after me! The last thing I need right now is to have him find out I'm Sailor Moon!' _

Usagi practically flew down the streets, her Senshi instincts kicking in. At least one thing good had come of her being Sailor Moon! She could outrun anyone! _'I wonder how the girls knew about this Youma if they were at the Temple...they must have given up on me and left. Thanks a lot guys!'_

Mamoru stood there, a little stunned. He truly looked forward to their little fights-irrational as it sounded-and she was running off without finishing it? He felt a surge of irritation. "Well..." He muttered, turning to watch the blonde disappear at a surprising rate. He always amazed at her speed whilst running. "Must be all that sugar she eats."

* * *

"Creep, creep, creep!" she muttered under her breath as she ran for it to the battle. On the way, she ducked into an alley and transformed, resuming her flight with a furious face. _'Why me?' _She demanded silently, seething. Why was she cursed with running into such a horrible jerk every day of the week...?

Sailor Moon faltered and then slowed to a trot, face flushing. "A cute jerk...who also happens to be my dream boat, Tuxedo Kamen" she murmured, groaning. She was cursed! _'I just know it.'_ She groaned again, reaching the site of the battle. A comic shop!

For once, she was not filled with outrage at the desecration of her favorite pass time-all her thoughts were on tall, dark and handsome.

She dashed into the shop, reaching for her tiara and mind swirling with emotions. Love and hate. Dislike and crush.

Sailor Mars and the others looked up from their battle with an ugly female Youma that looked like a giant comic. Sailor Moon blinked, then took it in her stride. Not much surprised her anymore...well, there was that Mamoru being Tuxedo Kamen thing. _'Damn it, not now, Usagi!'_ she gaped incredulously at her own thoughts.

All she needed was to be absent-minded in battle and maybe get someone hurt! Besides, she needed to steel herself for when Tuxedo Kamen turned up to rescue her...he always did!

"About time you got here! Why didn't answer your communicator-" Sailor Mars began snapping. She stared hard at Sailor Moon, hands on her hips lightly.

"Yeah, yeah," Sailor Moon muttered rather sullenly, mind still full of her earlier encounter with Chiba Mamoru. Her tiara slid easily into her hand, already glowing. She threw it at the Youma, who gaped and then promptly screamed as she was turned to dust.

The Senshi gaped at their leader as Sailor Moon stood there discontentedly, pouting. _'Okay, that was way too easy! I was hoping to pound it for a while and work out my frustrations and-oh no! I killed the Youma and Tuxedo Kamen didn't have to rescue me!'_ she stared into space, utterly dismayed.

"Sailor...Moon?" Mercury said disbelievingly., blue eyes wide and stunned.

"It's her-right?" Sailor Mars said in a low voice to Jupiter, eyeing the blonde as if she had two heads.

"Guys?" Sailor Moon asked tentatively, wringing her gloved hands together. "Why doesn't Mamoru like me?" She just had to know.

"_What_?" the three Senshi chorused together, gawking at her.

"Mamoru?" Sailor Mars said suspiciously, glaring. "My Mamoru?" she smirked, tossing her hair. "Well, it's obvious, if you ask me, Odango. Your a klutz, you fail at School, you fall over your own feet, you're lazy, eat like a pig." The priestess gave her best friend a knowing look. "I could go on and on." She added.

"Mars!" Jupiter said aghast as Sailor Moon went pale and then flushed a furious red, looking as if she were about to explode.

"What?" The raven-haired girl said flippantly, somehow not seeing the furiously seething blonde. "It's all true-right guys?"

"You-you-" Sailor Moon began through gritted teeth. Suddenly, she deflated, throwing herself into Sailor Jupiter's arms and sobbing. It was _true_! Everything she'd been thinking about on the way to the Temple.

Rei disliked her strongly and Ami hadn't said a word, so she assumed that the blue Senshi was disappointed in her. But Makoto cared!

_'Oh, why does everything have to be so difficult right now? Why can't I be a good leader and have Mamoru like me as much as Tuxedo Kamen does? Why can't Rei understand me! Why do I have to be leader and a Senshi?'_

Both Mercury and Mars were about to tell her not to wail when they realized that Sailor Moon was really crying. As if heartbroken. Immediately, the two Senshi went to the blonde, faces concerned.

"It's really that important? But-You never cared why he doesn't like you," Mars protested, utterly bewildered. Sailor Moon continued to sob, arm thrown about Jupiter's shoulders. "And you don't like him. Remember?" she tried again, confused as Sailor Moon just cried louder.

"I didn't! Not until last night!" Sailor Moon wailed into Jupiter's chest, clinging tightly to the girl. Everything had changed! Her world was falling about her ears and...and...She _liked_ Mamoru! Wanted to see him look at her the same way that Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Moon.

The world was ending as she knew it!

"Last night?!" The girls exchanged a confused look as Mars mulled over what had happened the night before. "Umm-the charity cause? But Mamoru wasn't there-"

"He was!" Sailor Moon cried loudly, puling away from Jupiter. She knew she was acting like the ditz that they thought her, but she just couldn't help it right now! Her blue eyes widened with horror as she realized what she had been about to reveal. Betray Tuxedo Kamen! She-she just couldn't do it.

"I mean...I crashed into him on the way home and we fought and...I don't like the way he treats me all the time..." she trailed off wondering if she sounded as lame as she thought. Sailor Moon peeked up at them all shyly.

Sailor Mars looked poleaxed that Usagi actually cared what 'that jerk' thought of her, Ami blinking in surprise and Makoto torn between glee and disbelief.

"Why do you care what he thinks? You always fight, Sailor Moon. It's nothing new." The priestess mused, frowning.

"It's annoying," Sailor Moon sniffed slightly, reaching up to wipe her wet lashes with her gloves. She then rubbed the material over her cheeks, trying to hide the evidence of her distress. It was obvious that the Senshi didn't understand why Usagi would suddenly care what her enemy thought of her. _'And to think that I almost betrayed his confidence!' _

She was suddenly very ashamed of herself and her weakness'. She admitted it; she wasn't a very strong-willed person, but she cared about things, she really did. And she'd wanted so badly to tell her friends how she felt about Tuxedo Kamen and Mamoru, the confusion she was feeling and in doing so she'd almost betrayed the trust of that very person she'd been talking to them about. "I just...don't like it." she said rather lamely, crossing her arms.

_'Thank god Tuxedo Kamen didn't show up.'_ she thought with relief, eyes rising to scan the immediate area. She was sure that he'd probably been there briefly, but gone as usual when she'd destroyed the Youma so easily.

"Maybe if you're nicer to him?" Mercury suggested tentatively, looking as if the others might bite her head off.

Sure enough, Mars laughed scornfully, flashing a disbelieving look at the genius. "Mamoru and Usagi being nice to each other? When the world ends, Ami! Honestly, the day those two kiss and makeup is the day hell freezes over." she said haughtily, throwing a superior look at Sailor Moon.

"Nice terminology 'kiss and makeup.'" Jupiter snorted with laughter, green eyes amused.

Mars glared at Jupiter and then Usagi. "There will be no kissing literally! Mamoru is _my_ boyfriend."

"In your dreams," Jupiter said under her breath, nudging Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon flashed Jupiter a wan smile, staring at Sailor Mars with disappointment and sadness. Would Rei never be nice to her? Sometimes she felt as if they could be great friends, but when the priestess acted and said things like this, it was almost as if Rei hated her? _'I can change. I'll be more responsible and not klutz out. I'll prove I can be a good leader and Rei will respect me finally. And most of all, I can make Mamoru like me!'_

Her blue eyes narrowed in determination, which none of the arguing Senshi noticed. _'First of all, I have to figure out this problem with Mamoru, then my problem with being a Senshi,'_ her head cocked as she thought clearly and calmly about her life for once. _'There must be a reason I'm different from the others.'_

As Sailor Moon had been thinking, the other Senshi had been having another conversation, as if the one about Mamoru had never occured.

" How about we go to the Arcade now guys? This fight-what there was of it-has made me starving!" Sailor Jupiter finished with a grin at them all. She reached back and hitched up her ponytail, then looked about carefully and de-transformed.

The others followed-suit, also looking about for anyone who could be watching.

Briefly, Usagi wondered if Tuxedo Kamen might be watching them, then discarded the notion. He was long gone, if he'd ever been there. They turned and headed towards the Arcade, the others chatting happily and the blonde was lost in thought.

"Hey girl, mind telling me how you destroyed that Youma so neatly? You were really fast," Makoto said in a low voice to Usagi. She watched with interest as the blonde snapped out of her thoughts and Usagi her gave a weird smile.

"No idea..." Usagi said softly, brushing one of her long ponytails back over her shoulder absently, so that it wouldn't get in her way. Had it been because she was distracted? Irritated even?

As they passed the alley she'd transformed in, she dashed inside and came back with her test paper and her bag. Before the Senshi of the Moon could hide, it the others's eyes zoomed in on the test paper.

"Is that your test result?" Rei quickly snatched it from Usagi's startled hands and scanned it rapidly. Her purple eyes flashed in annoyance and disappointment. "Oh, Usagi! You didn't even try, did you?" she said angrily, thrusting the paper to Ami.

Ami shook her head at the grade. "That's awful, Usagi! You should have spent more time studying than reading manga and eating." the genius said, giving it Makoto to criticize.

It was all true! Usagi didn't apply herself to things, no matter how important to her future it was. But things were going to change, starting right then. A shamefaced Usagi just nodded and looked sideways at Makoto for her response. She already knew that she's done bad with the test and was resolved to do better, but really Usagi's friend's meant a lot to her and so did their opinion of her. _'I'll do better. I will.'_

Makoto grinned at the score, then handed the test back to Usagi. "Ah well, I didn't do much better." she admitted sheepishly. She and Usagi traded a rueful look.

"So, Usagi?" Rei said slyly over her shoulder as they reached the Arcade doors. "Are you going to be nicer to Mamoru?"

The slender blonde wrinkled her nose in thought, wondering the same thing. "I don't know. I guess?" she said absently.

"Good," the priestess smirked. "'Cause he's inside. Here's your chance, Odango Atama!"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate that name!" Usagi almost growled in annoyance, mind churning with doubt and anxiety. Her stomach made a flip-flop as she followed the other girls inside and looked around, biting her lip. This was the scene of the crime, as it were. Where she'd found out that Tuxedo Kamen was her enemy. Would things be different now? Okay, so she'd yelled back at him earlier, but she'd sort of resolved to be nice to him now.

_'Am I crazy? He's going to bite my head off!'_ she thought with panic, spotting Mamoru over by the counter, lazing in a chair with a cup of coffee in his hands. She looked him over slowly, eyes taking in every detail. How could she have not seen what was right in front of her before? Mamoru _did_ look like Tuxedo Kamen, now that she knew the truth. _'Maybe his transformation disguises him like it does with us. What did Ami call it? A glamour?'_

The upperclassman was wearing his usual green jacket with black slacks, hair dark as a raven's wing with a lock falling dashingly into his eyes. He _was_ gorgeous, as was his counterpart Tuxedo Kamen. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She'd had no time to study him or his clothes earlier before the battle, so brief had their meeting been.

Usagi felt herself blush slightly as Mamoru suddenly turned and stared in her direction, as if he'd sensed her gaze. "Odango Atama. I wondered where you'd disappeared to?" he said loudly, dark blue eyes pinning Usagi to the spot. He looked faintly annoyed, a lot amused and a mischievous light burnt in his eyes.

Usagi looked at him curiously, brows raising along with the girl's and Motoki at Mamoru's words. How unusual for Mamoru to actually be looking for her... Oh no, he hadn't figured out that she was Sailor Moon, had he? Panic filled her for a moment, until she saw how mocking his gaze was as it rested on her. No, he wouldn't have had that expression on his face if he knew. 

"Really?" Makoto said slyly, hiding a grin as they all started towards the counter. "You were actually _looking_ for the girl you love to hate?"

Usagi winced at the words, following her friends automatically, as mystified by Mamoru's words as they had been. _'So, did he miss me or something?'_ she thought, amazed. But no, his eyes looked at her with scorn and dislike as always. She bit her lip again, stopping a few feet away and leant against the counter.

"Are you feeling okay?" Motoki said from behind the counter, eyeing his best friend askance. "You missed Usagi?"

"I never said that!" Mamoru drawled, staring still at Usagi with an insulting expression on his face. His eyes raked over her slender form with a sardonic look in the blue depths. "Me? Miss _her_? When hell freezes over." he laughed mockingly.

It was business as usual, huh? Well, she could play that game too...even if her world had started unravelling about her into chaos. "That's nice," Usagi breathed, batting her lashes at him just as scornfully, resolved not to let him get to her. She knew he was nice somewhere underneath and maybe she'd take on the challenge to get him to reveal it. "Maybe you should have said that there was a snow-balls chance in hell?" she offered sweetly.

"You get the general idea," Mamoru waved a hand about negligently, turning slightly away from them all to look at Motoki. "We were having an argument earlier and she just ran off. Very rude." he shook his head in disappointment. "I don't know what's wrong with teenagers these days-just running off before the fight is over."

The girls all snickered at him and strangely, Usagi smiled in amusement instead of blowing up. "Please do forgive me. What was I thinking?" she stared at his profile, feeling strangely elated. _'He missed our fights! I can't believe it...maybe there's a hope after all that I can tell Mamoru who I really am?'_ She hoped so. After all, Tuxedo Kamen had told her his real name in trust and offered to protect her as Mamoru if she ever need him. Naturally, if he'd known it was Usagi he'd made the offer to, he'd have rather died.

The Senshi of the Moon grinned, picturing his dismayed look.

"Of course I'll forgive you," Mamoru smiled into his mug of coffee as he took a sip, then his eyes flashed sideways to pin Usagi again. "Now where were we?"

"I'm sure it was at an insult?" Usagi murmured uneasily, suddenly wondering where the evil Mamoru had disappeared to. This one was playing with her and she didn't know what he was up to. She gazed at him, wondering what had changed. Something suddenly occurred to her and she paled rapidly, eyes darkening. _'What if he did stay around and watch me de-transform?'_

She was panicked, swallowing hard in a suddenly dry throat. But wait, wouldn't Mamoru hate her when he found out? The blonde girl looked at him carefully.

Mamoru snapped his fingers, then placed his coffee down with infinite care onto the counter. "That's right-you called me egotistical and I said how you knew a big word." he recalled, grinning at her evilly.

Usagi stared back at him uncertainly. Did he know or not?! "Right," she cleared her throat, then suddenly glared. "I'll have you know that I know quite a lot of big words and I know what they mean too!"

"Sure you do," he said mockingly, brushing the hair from his eyes. He gave her a patronizing look that she was so used to seeing. "And next you'll tell me you get A's in School! You're klutzy, a pig, a bad student, a ditz and a waste of space in this universe." he announced, sounding as if he was reading from a shopping list. It was said matter-of-factly and very insulting.

Ouch! Shot right in the heart. Unfortunately, unlike usual, Mamoru's words meant something to his enemy.

Usagi felt genuine annoyance fill her at his words. Obviously Mamoru had _no_ clue that she was Sailor Moon and she had worried for no reason. Worse yet, her friends weren't defending her. She sighed. Of course, they did know better than to butt in on one of her and the jerk's fights. But why did he have to look so smug about saying such horrible things to her...even if they were sort of true...

Wait, a waste of space in the universe?!

_'How dare he say that! I'm Sailor Moon!'_ Her eyes burnt into his with loathing. "You're one to talk, barfly! You're always stuck to that chair drinking coffee, you probably go to a bar as soon as the Arcade is closed and sit there uselessly." she spat at him, infuriated. Who cared if he was Tuxedo Kamen right now? He was an insulting jerk and she was going to give it to him as much as he was dishing it out!

"Excuse me?" Mamoru looked at her in disbelief and anger. "Did you just call me an alcoholic?"

Usagi blinked at him, then nodded uncertainly, not totally sure what an alcoholic was. Alcohol...oh, did he mean... Damn it, that hadn't been what she'd meant, but it was too late to back down now. "Yep! You're as much a waste of space in this universe as I am Mamoru. Exactly as much!" If he'd known that she was Sailor Moon, he'd have known instantly that what she was saying was actually a compliment. But of course he didn't and she was smug in the eye of his fury.

Boy, she'd really gotten under his skin with that one! She'd have to remember to use it again. Was Mamoru hiding something? She grinned.

"Why you little brat!" Mamoru spluttered at her, getting up from his chair. He took two short strides and was looming over her.

Usagi stared up into his eyes, hers wide and startled at his reaction. She hadn't expected him to be so angry. What the heck was the big deal anyway? She swallowed. Obviously, it had been a _big_ insult to the proud Mamoru. He looked like steam was about to come out of his ears, eyes dark with anger as they locked on hers.

Then suddenly, the anger faded into annoyance. "Do you even know what an alcoholic _is_, Odango?" he asked her in exasperation. He smirked when she faltered and reluctantly shook her head.

The Senshi all broke into laughter, along with Mamoru and Motoki as Usagi face turned red from embarrassment.

To act like an airhead, or to not? Usagi had not realised what she had been saying at first, but then she had gotten a clue. The question was, did she act dumb about it, or try and sound intelligent for once? _'One way will have them faint in the shock, so...'_

"Oh Usagi! You're unbelievably dense." Rei laughed at her hard, eyes scornful and amused at the same time.

"And you're _mean_," Usagi shot back wrathfully, hands clenching into fists at her side. When had Rei begun to treat her so badly? Or had it always been like that? Sometimes, she was wonderful and warm, but times like now, she was almost like a femaile Mamoru. The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly.

Was this because the dark-haired man was showing Usagi his usual attention, and Rei didn't like it? Something so childish and utterly simple? Of course it was! The Senshi of the Moon calmed down a little at this revealation.

"Come on you two," Makoto said calmy as the two girls glared at each other. "Rei don't be so mean to Usagi-you too Mamoru! And Usagi, maybe you should look up your insults before you use them." she laughed a bit.

Usagi glared balefully at them all, unimpressed. Then she turned her back on them, rolling her eyes. "Now Makoto is making fun of me? Damn Senshi. Damn rose-throwing jerk!" She muttered under her breath, tempted to storm from the Arcade. But that would just have them all thinking she was a drama queen. Did life-changes happen so very fast? One minute you're the laughing stock of Juuban, the next...a smart, studious, non-aireheaded superheroine? _'One step at a time, Usagi. Or they'll think you've gone over the edge into total insanity.'_

"What was that, Odango Atama?" Mamoru said from behind her, still sounding smug and triumphant. He knew he's won this round.

Oh damn, had she spoken that last thought aloud? She carefully peeked behind her. Nope, none of them was looking shell-shocked, so it had to be her last comment to Mmaoru. Usagi flung one of her long blonde ponytails over her shoulder, and walked off, deliberately making sure to smack Mamoru right in the face. He groaned and she smiled. "See you guys later, I'm obviously not wanted around here!" she called back, walking towards the sliding glass doors.

"Usagi don't be angry!" Makoto called out, but the blonde continued walking as the doors slid open and she went out into the sun.

_'I'll show them who's a klutz and a ditz and a waste of space!'_ Usagi thought in determination. Both Sailor Moon _and_ Tsukino Usagi were about to shock the world at large.

She was going to figure out why she was a Senshi.

She was going to be more graceful and do better in School!

And _then_ she was going to get Mamoru back good!

He was a jerk; and even if he was Tuxedo Kamen, he was always going to be a jerk! Of course, the next time she saw Tuxedo Kamen, she'd go all weak at the knees and smile at him like a love-sick calf...she couldn't help it. But there was no way Mamoru was going to win this war! She had his secret and now she was going to take advantage of it!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL.

**'A Kiss In The Dark' **Chapter Twelve will be out in two days. Chapter Thirteen is already written as well!

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Take Me On**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **During a charity benifit, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen get stuck in a bathroom together. Before the other Senshi break them out, Tuxedo Kamen reveals to Sailor Moon that he is really Chiba Mamoru! Totally shocked, Sailor Moon realises that everything has changed and she can't tell him that she is really his worst enemy-he'd _hate_ her! Or would he? But now she doesn't know how to act around him and _he_ is starting to act equally weird around her-but for totally different reasons!**  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **4/10**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2007  
**Size: **310 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! What to say...er-I have a huge migraine right now, so not much writing is getting done. Oh, but I'm working on a few new designs for my site. One will be Hellsing, and another Sailor Moon. If you guys have any ideas for **'A Kiss In The Dark'** let me know, because it's turning out to be a huge story and will probably be two or three Fanfics...

Oh yes, the Senshi (Specifically Rei) are very mean in this one, but they'll be nicer later on.

For those who have asked, Minako doesn't make often appearances in my Fanfics, because I base my plots far before she comes on the scene. If you'll remember, she comes to Juuban not long before the Princess is discovered. She _is_ in a couple of my stories though. :)

**Donations:** This is for all of you who support me so much with their love and kind words with both my writing and my unfortunate illnesses! Love you guys::Group Hugs::

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**TAKE ME ON**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The moon was high into the sky as Usagi stared at the wall of her room, mind going over and over the events of that day. Her blue eyes very troubled and she constantly nibbled on her bottom lip. Could she really be _nice_ to Mamoru? She giggled and pulled her covers closer to her chest as she imagined what his expression would look like if she refused to fight with him! 

Her blue eyes moved down to see her small black cat sleeping peacefully at the end of the bed. Luna had been so disappointed in her when Usagi had shown her the test paper. Just as the Senshi had been. God, they really were terrible that afternoon! Even Makoto had made fun of her. The one girl Usagi thought that would never make fun of her.

Suddenly, she sat up in bed, threw the covers off and swung her legs over the side. She sat there for a long moment, staring at nothing and then she came to a decision. She needed to think-in private. Her long loose hair fell down her back and she considered putting it up, then discarded the idea. No one would see her! She glanced absently at the glowing numbers on her white bedside clock and saw that it was 11:15. _'I hope no one sees me! Getting grounded on top of this would be unbearable!' _

Usagi crept out of bed, her nightdress and long loose golden hair trailing around her feet in a ghostly-manner. She tippy-toed to the open window and easily boosted herself onto the sill. She hesitated and looked down to the ground so far below. It was going to HURT if she landed wrong! She groaned and cursed herself for being a chicken and then jumped. Naturally, she couldn't land on her feet, not even once! She winced as her knees smacked into the grass-covered lawn hard, sending her onto her hands.

"Great. Just great." she muttered, jumping up and then brushing the dirt from her hands. Then she shook her long loose hair to get any dirt and creepy-crawlies out of it.

The Senshi of the Moon smiled rather ironically and looked about. Where could she go for complete isolation? Her blue eyes drifted upwards to where she could see the moon in the dark sky. '_Of course! The roof.' _The blonde girl grinned and bounced a few times experimentally. As a Senshi, she could jump really high...maybe it would work when she wasn't transformed?

Makoto was damn good at high-jump after all, so her Senshi powers must work when she wasn't Jupiter.

And Ami could use her Mini-Computer even when she wasn't Mercury...

So why couldn't Usagi jump? It worked in theory. She nibbled on her bottom lip, eyeing the roof-tiles so far above. A two story house. Hmm. "We'll, here goes nothing..." she muttered, then leapt upwards with all her strength. When she flew upwards as easily as if she'd been jumping on a trampoline, Usagi was almost too startled to land on the roof. Her feet landed on the very edge and she wind-milled for a horrifying second, sure that she was going to fall backwards to her death.

And there would be _no_ Tuxedo Kamen to save her this time!

Somehow, her body angled forward and she fell onto her knees-on a hard surface-for the second time in as many minutes. Usagi panted lightly, fingers digging into the red tiles of her roof. She glanced back over her shoulder and shuddered at how high she was. '_Damn, that was close!'_ She clambered a little higher, then carefully turned, constantly aware of how much a klutz she was. If she fell from the roof because she was a ditz, then she'd never forgive herself! Settling onto the cold tiles, she looked out over her street, then out over the other houses.

"Wow, it's amazing up here," Usagi murmured in awe, delighted by the view of night-time Juuban. She took a deep breath of night air and then began to think hard. She had never pondered before just why the four of them were Senshi, why Luna had appeared the same time as the Dark Kingdome, and why they had to search for a Princess none of them remembered.

"Okay-I am a Senshi...why?" The blonde muttered, mind going in circles. Maybe it would help her if she could hear her own voice speaking.

"I am a Senshi-because Luna gave me a broach." she answered dryly, shaking her head. No, no, that wasn't working. Try another tactic, Tsukino!

"Okay, I fight because...Luna orders me to-" She slapped her forehead with her hand and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Forget Luna!" she ordered herself fiercely. "Why do you fight the Dark Kingdom?" Well, she fought for Love and Justice. Okay, that was a start. "I fight because no one else can" she murmured.

"_Right._" Her expression became triumphant. No on else could be Sailor Moon! Hurray, now that the first question was out of the way...She could make pro's and con's of her being Sailor Moon.

"Only I can kill the Youma and that's why I'm Leader," At least, that's why she thought she was Leader. Luna had never confirmed or denied this. Had she?

Usagi nodded and tapped her fingernails on a roof-tile absently, long slender legs stretching out under the material of the nightgown. "But Rei would be a much better Leader," Usagi growled and looked annoyed. "Okay, next." her expressive blue eyes blanked. What was next?

She transformed into a pretty fuku that looked weirdly like her school uniform, then she arrived at battle, said a speech, tripped over, got rescued by Tuxedo Kamen, then the other Senshi yelled at her to use her tiara, Tuxedo Kamen gave her encouraging words and then she threw her tiara and destroyed the Youma.

"And that's...it." she said, blinking in amazement and feeling very cheated. If it wasn't for her Tiara, the Youma wouldn't be destroyed...or would it?

Since that line of thinking was depressing her even more, she decided to go through the other Senshi's strengths.

"Lets see, Mercury has those cool Bubbles and her Mini-Computer. She's not very strong or fast, but she has the brains." Usagi's head tilted to the side as she thought about that. Mercury was definitely an asset to the group. Now for Jupiter. "She's got amazing strength, inside and out. Plus power over lightening. And she's so brave too..." Alright, now for Mars.

Usagi pulled a face. Arrogant Mars. She and Mamoru deserved each other!

Wait! No they didn't.

For a moment, she'd somehow forgotten that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. And he belonged to Sailor Moon! "Doesn't he? I know he cares about me. And as long as he doesn't find out she's me, he'll continue to like her?" The blonde shook her head, feeling depressed. That mean that Mamoru could never ever find out her secret. "Get back to your thoughts, Sailor Moon," she berated herself. "Mars has that fire, plus she can vanquish evil and sense it's presence. She's so confident too."

So what the heck did that leave Sailor Moon doing in her part of the team? Other than falling on her face and accidently killing the enemy occassionally?

Usagi hesitated, then began to think about her skills. "Sailor Moon...well, I can jump really high Transformed or not. I can run _really_ fast. I have a Tiara. Oh and those jewels in my hair that vibrate when I cry." For a moment, she wondered why those jewels were there. They only worked when she cried so...what did that mean? Maybe she was meant to be a crybaby? She frowned. No, that couldn't be it!

"Could it?" she whispered, reaching up to brush her long hair back from her face. Was Luna expecting a crybaby who was lousy at School and a klutz too? Her lips began to tremble. Instead of cheering herself up by finding out her worth as Sailor Moon, she had made herself feel worse! She was a klutz, a crybaby, a bad Student, a pig...

_What exactly was she good at?_

Suddenly, all the comments that her friends and Mamoru had made over the last day came back to her. Comments made by those she trusted with her life and thought of as Sisters and...a brother? No, she had more than a crush on Tuxedo Kamen and it wasn't a Sisterly crush either!

_"You're a klutz, you fail at School, you fall over your own feet, you're lazy, eat like a pig."_

_"Oh, Usagi! You didn't even try, did you?" _

_"That's awful, Usagi! You should have spent more time studying than reading Manga and eating."_

_"You're klutzy, a pig, a bad student, a ditz and a waste of space in this universe."_

_"Oh Usagi! You're unbelievably dense!"_

_"Rei don't be so mean to Usagi-you too Mamoru! And Usagi, maybe you should look up your insults before you use them?"_

Did they _hate_ her, to say such things to her?! Was there something wrong with her? Would friends say that? Unable to figure out why she was so deficient and the others so talented, Usagi burst into tears. Her arms came up to wrap about her form and sat there, head hunched over, hair falling like a waterfall all about her. Sobs wracked her slender frame as she finally gave into all the worry and stress she'd been under since becoming a Senshi.

"Why am I so bad at everything I do? Why? Why can't I be a better Leader or friend? Why can't I do better at School?" She cried, burying her face into her hands and rocking backwards and forwards. She wasn't a good Senshi. She wasn't a good Student. She wasn't a good friend...

Suddenly her Communicator started beeping from her Sub-Space Pocket. Another battle? Usagi's sobs broke off just as quickly and she looked up in shock. A fight with the Dark Kingdom? It couldn't be! "We only had one this afternoon..." she muttered, voice sounding weak and watery. She hastily used her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face, then rubbed at her eyes. She couldn't do this right now! How could she fight when the Senshi could do much better without her?

Usagi reached into her Pocket and drew out the Communicator. The Symbol for Mars was flashing brightly red. Her bottom lip trembled. Rei was the worst. The raven-haired girl always snipped at her and made fun of her. "I can do this," she whispered, then pressed the button. Her long golden hair fell forward over her knees, shielding her face and the Communicator inside in complete darkness. It was better that way. Now Rei wouldn't be able to see her expression. She'd assume Usagi was in her bedroom and hadn't turned on the light.

When Rei's face popped up on the Communicator, her urgent expression faded into confusion. She peered through the screen doubtfully. "Usagi?"

"I'm here," Usagi said, trying to keep her voice steady. She cleared her throat. "Is there trouble?" she asked, trying to get the call over with. She didn't want to fight right now, god she didn't!

"You could have at least turned your light on so I could see you! But never mind-there's a Youma attacking at my Temple! Get over here now!" The priestess-in-training snapped. And then the screen went dark.

The Senshi of the Moon sighed and raised her head, holding tight to the Communicator as she looked up at the bright moon. "Can't she be nice just _once_?" she wondered, tears starting to pool into her eyes again. She blinked them back and got to her feet, sniffing. She had to go. They needed her, even if they didn't appreciate her. They were her friends and she'd just die if they got hurt. But one day she'd prove herself to them. _And_ to Mamoru.

"I can think about this later," she said dismissively., walking tentatively towards the edge of the roof. Two Youma attacks in the same day?! But why? What was Zoisite up to? A sudden thought occurred to her and she blinked, startled. "Could Zoisite be trying to wear us out?" she wondered aloud. She could run the idea past Mercury and see what she thought.

No wait, Ami would have a heart attack to hear her friend ask such an intelligent question.

Usagi sighed and reached the edge of the roof, her feet tingling from being up so high. She'd never been great with heights! "Just jump Usagi. You can do it!" she said fiercely, blue eyes narrowing. If she wanted to be stronger, then she couldn't keep chickening out of things like this! "You're a Senshi! You get knocked about all the time. And you jumped up here, so you can get yourself down!"

The blonde girl forced herself to leap off of the roof tiles, falling fast through the air. She bit back a scream as she ground rushed up to meet her. Usagi's hands grabbed at her nightdress to keep it from tangling in her feet and braced herself. The shock of the ground going through her feet made her cry out in pain. She tumbled forwards onto her hands and knees and stayed there panting. She hadn't broken anything...at least, she hoped so!

Usagi got carefully to her feet and tested her limbs. Nothing seemed wrong, other than a jarring to her feet! She smiled, looked over the lawn towards the street and then began to run, long hair flying out behind her like a banner.

* * *

Chiba Mamoru walked home swiftly, arms full of the medical books he had just laboriously poured over, late at the Juuban library. There was a large test coming up and he could _not_ fail it. Not that he ever did. If nothing else that had come from living alone-silence and solitude had made him a perfect A+ student. His professors were all impressed greatly- 

And Mamoru felt proud of himself and his dedication. His life was firmly mapped out in his mind...all but for a few BIG things. Things that stood in his way like a solid barrier. Impenetrable. Namely, the Princess, Tuxedo Kamen-and Sailor Moon.

He sighed deeply as the face of the beautiful blonde heroine filled his mind. He could picture her perfectly in every detail, having seen her fight so many times.

The dark-haired man even knew her scent of flowers and the night. Of how soft her long hair felt on his cheek as he flew them to safety from a Youma's blast of power-and the feel of her cradled in his arms. "You have it bad, Chiba," he muttered to himself, juggling the five thick books around in his arms to make it more comfortable. _'Being Tuxedo Kamen sure has it's advantages.'_ he thought ruefully.

His strength as that of at least five men-perhaps more. He'd once tested, in a gym on the weights. He'd tried the very highest and heaviest on first try-and lifted it with shocking ease. So many people had gaped, that he had never gone there again. Not only that either. Mamoru's hearing had increased. He was more agile. And his balance-well, it was as easy standing on the top of a light-pole, as it was on the solid ground.

The upperclassman was so lost in thought, that he completely failed to see the blonde girl hurtling down the sidewalk under the glare of the street-lamps. Who would have been out at 11:50 at night anyway?

He was abruptly crashed into, books going flying in all directions and Mamoru fell down in a tangle of arms and legs. A light, warm weight settled on his body and something soft and sweet-smelling spilled all over his face and shoulders. _'Usagi?!'_ he thought, incredulously. He'd know her scent anywhere! Besides-who else in all of Juuban did he ever crash into.

The dark-haired man sighed deeply, arms still wrapped about a slender waist-and let his head thump gently onto the concrete in defeat. He closed his eyes in resignation. "Hello to you too, Odango Atama," he told her calmly, without looking. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this crash?" He went on drolly.

"Don't call me that, you jerk!" she snapped automatically, in a surprisingly muffled voice. She wanted to stay there in his arms, but she couldn't. Even if it felt wonderful. Even if all she wanted to do was cry and cling to him and tell him all her troubles. _'I can't! He won't like me. I'm everything he hates.'_ she thought despondently.

Mamoru would never like her.

Mamoru's eyes opened and he lifted his head slightly to see that Usagi was not even looking at him-but had her face buried into his chest firmly. And her hair was loose! It was beautiful...He stared at her for a long moment, wondering why she wasn't struggling from his arms-or hitting him-or screaming...or even lifting her head from his shoulder. "Odango?" he said with concern, "Are you okay?" She had left the Arcade that afternoon angry, and now she seemed distracted and even dispondant. Had their attitude towards her finally got to her? Damn, that hadn't been his intention at all.

Rei didn't really need to be so critical either, but she was. Her anger towards her best friend sometimes made Mamoru wonder...

"Do you care, jerk?" she said, finally lifting her face. It was streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy and blood-shot. Her long hair was loose and pooling over both of them like a great mass of gold. Shocked, he quickly scanned the rest of her and discovered with disbelief that she was in a nightdress, covered in smudges of dirt and glass.

"Usagi!" he uttered in shock. "Who did this to you? What happened?" he growled fiercely. Mamoru was suddenly filled with a murderous rage. Who had hurt her?! He'd kill them!

She blinked at him, then gave him a watery smile. "That's the first time you've ever said my name to me." she sniffed. Then panic filled her eyes. She swiftly scrambled from his arms and bolted down the sidewalk the way she had been coming. _'I have to get to the others!'_

Mamoru was on his feet in seconds. "Where are you going?!" he roared at her in horror. She was in her nightwear, in the middle of town and it was almost midnight!

"I have to get to my friends!" she called back, voice fading as she increased her speed. "They need me!"

"_What_?!" Mamoru bellowed, standing frozen to the spot. He could only stare in wonder as Usagi ran faster than he'd ever seen her go in her life, nightdress filming around her like some fairytale gown. Her long hair looked golden under the moonlight, streaking out behind her. Unconsciously, he was memorizing the moment-as if it would be the last time he saw her.

An uncontrollable panic filled him at that moment, knowing that the young girl he fought with-was running into danger.

Without a thought as to why he was so worried about his worst enemy, the upperclassman dumped his precious books onto the sidewalk and began to run after her. Though he was running as fast as he could, he soon last sight of the blonde, to his great fear. Anything could happen to her out there, what was she thinking?!

Strangely enough, he was sensing a pull from the blonde, even as he ran. It wasn't the same as his pull to Sailor Moon and he assumed that it was because he was Tuxedo Kamen and unconsciously using his powers to track Usagi.

Whatever it was, he eagerly followed it, afraid that something was going to happen to the idiot girl who he _shouldn't_ be worried about.

* * *

As Usagi reached the Temple stairs, she looked around her warily and then called out her Transformation words. "Moon Prism Power, Makeup!" The power filled her and she felt her clothes melting away to be replaced with her Sailor Fuku. Pure joy flowed through her as usual, bringing a smile to her face as she finished her pose and then began to run up the Temple stairs. The Senshi might not appreciate her now, but she'd be damned if she'd let them down any more. They weren't proud of her, either in School or fighting. So she was going to prove to them that she was a good Leader and friend! 

"Please don't let me klutz out tonight," she prayed to the moon. As she reached the top of the steps she heard the sounds of battle and cleared the stairs to see Mercury, Jupiter and Mars with a Youma. It looked like a large daffodil, tentacles spread around it like roots. Sailor Moon blinked, then raced over to Mars' side as Jupiter threw a ball of lightening at the Youma.

"About time you got here, Moon," The Senshi of Mars snapped impatiently, tossing her head. She had a large bruise on her cheek and her hair looked singed.

The Senshi of the Moon stared at her for a long moment. She'd gotten there as fast as she could and the girl was _still_ complaining!? Her depression melted away into anger. She'd been crying over this? These people who yelled at her for every little thing? Well, she wasn't going to take it any more!

"You _know_ I'm all the way across town, Mars!" Sailor Moon snapped back before she could think. Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you want me to flag down a taxi perhaps?" she went on sarcastically, crossing her arms.

The Youma and the two remaining Senshi stopped their fighting to look at Sailor Moon and Mars.

Sailor Mars was gaping at her in fury and shock, mouth gaping.

"A plane maybe?" The blonde Senshi went on, hands shaking with the need to release her anger. She wasn't to blame for this! Why did they always treat her like she was an idiot anyway?

"Now you're just being stupid," Mars scoffed, recovering her arrogance. "You're just making excuses."

"No, _you_ are" Sailor Moon told her coolly, walking past without another look. _'I can do this. I can do this!' _she chanted to herself, ignoring the Senshi and heading right for the confused-Youma. She stopped right in front of it, surprised that it hadn't attacked. Instead, it seemed perplexed that she wasn't attacking _it_. "My friends think I'm stupid," she told it in a low voice. "They think I'm a bad Leader."

The Youma cackled, recovering it's leer. "You are a bad Lead-"

Okay, that did it! It was bad enough to have the Senshi taunt her, but now the youma was too? The Youma's mocking voice was cut off as Sailor Moon ripped off her Tiara in a fury and shoved it right into the Youma's laughing mouth. It screamed and then disintegrated into dust. The dust blew over Sailor Moon's face as she stood still, feeling the fury still coursing through her. Would they congratulate her for finishing off the Youma so quickly? She waited.

"Holy shit, Sailor Moon! Twice in one day!" Jupiter laughed, clapping her hands.

"It was okay," Mars said, crossing her arms again and looking disinterested.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Mercury said, seemingly the only one who thought anything was wrong.

"No, I'm _not_," The blonde Senshi said suddenly, whirling towards her friends. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind, the moon shining brightly down upon her angry face. "I'm not talking another _word_ to any of you until you start treating me with respect."

The Senshi gawked at her in shock.

"What?" Mercury said, a hand going to her throat.

"She's not serious," Mars said confidently. Her purple eyes flickered with slight guilt.

"I think she is..." Jupiter said, smile fading at the look on Sailor Moon's face.

"Oh come on!" The priestess scoffed. "This is the klutzy blonde we're talking about! Respect for _her_?"

Oh, that was just terrible. Sailor Moon paled beneath their regard. Is this how little they really thought of her? When had she lost her self respect as a person in their eyes?

"I hate to say that I think Mars is right. You're acting childish, Sailor Moon," The blue-haired Senshi said reluctantly, blue eyes disapproving.

"Why are you acting like this, Usagi?" Jupiter said curiously, head tilting to the side. "It's not like you to be so serious."

_Childish_?! Sailor Moon shook her head, filled with fury. Even now they didn't treat her like she was an equal! _'They'll learn or they can find a new Leader.'_ she thought to herself, walking past them. She headed for the stairs and sensed them looking at her.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars called out. "Don't be such a baby!"

"A baby am I?" Sailor Moon whispered, descending the stairs and leaving them behind. She looked around as she came to the street, but didn't see any sign of Tuxedo Kamen. "I wonder if he heard me say that?" she said, sighing deeply.

She didn't look back even though she knew they were probably watching her leave from above.

* * *

As Mamoru reached the stairs of the Cherry Hill Temple, it hit him; the pleasure and pain that came with Sailor Moon's lure. He fell to his knees and he knew that Sailor Moon had transformed and was in danger. Mamoru was torn. Go after Usagi-or Sailor Moon? 

Strangely, the pull of Sailor Moon was tugging him in the same direction that Usagi had gone-and so he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and ran up the stairs to the Temple as if his life depended on it. He got there in time to see Sailor Moon shove her Tiara into the Youma's mouth. Seeing that he wasn't needed, he leapt up into a tree beside the top steps of the Temple and watched from afar as the Senshi seemed to have an argument.

The blonde Leader of the Senshi seemed to be very upset and furious about something and he almost followed her when she walked past him and down the stairs to the street. Sailor Moon was safe, but Usagi was vulnerable out in the city alone and in her nightwear. And he still had to find her!

Tuxedo Kamen frowned as he concentrated on the pull that he'd sensed from his blonde nemesis earlier-but it was completely gone!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. 

The next chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
